Beats by Dr Dre
by Horny Otaku
Summary: Green Oak has everything he wants. When a weird boy named Red rejects his friendship, he gets curious. Red doesn't want to be bothered. But when Green starts pushing into his life, he pushes him away. But Green is persistent. You want what you can't have. Original Shipping. High School AU. Yaoi in later chapters! Don't like, don't read! ON HIATUS
1. Beats by Dr Dre

**I don't own Pokemon, "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, or "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**This is a High School AU of Pokemon. Characters go by their Japanese names. With Popular!Green and Loner!Red**

* * *

**Beats by Dr. Dre**

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 1: Beats by Dr. Dre**

Red

"_I tried carrying the weight of the world,_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get a chance to travel the world,_

_But I don't have any plans"_

Autumn wind blew through Pallet Town. Lost in his own world of music, Red aimlessly walked around. Winter was his favorite season, but fall was good too. Too many people though. Red hated people. No, let's rephrase that. Red despised people. Not everyone, but the majority of humanity sickened him. He loved his mom though. Sure Yellow tried to be nice at school, but he could be better off without them. World news talked about the troubles in the world, and Red would listen about how horrible humanity was. How they ridiculed, treated, and killed their own species. Red didn't believe in humans. He thought they couldn't possibly be better than the stuff he hears about them on the news. At school, Red doesn't have friends. He doesn't want any either. Yellow tried to warm up to him, but she soon realized that it was pointless. Red saw how awful the kids at school could be. People wouldn't bother Red, and he wouldn't bother them back. That was the way this world worked. Listening to his music was one of the few things that kept him happy. That, watching anime, and caring for his pet mouse Pikachu.

Red stopped at the local coffee shop, The Miltank, and bought himself a cup. His senior year of high school had begun. It was already a month into school. Things were going smoothly. Walking home, Red noticed the garage door open with a red Chevy in it. His mom was home. Unlocking the side door, he walked in and kicked off his shoes.

"Hey mom," he said.

"Hi honey. How was school today?" his mom asked. She was chopping onions for dinner.

"Fine"

"Okay. Dinner will be ready soon." Trudging up the stairs, Red yawned as he opened the door to his room. It had red walls with posters of different bands hanging on them. His bed sat in the corner, and his desk was next to the window. Orange light from the setting sun seeped through the window shades. Pikachu squeaked happily when he noticed Red had come in.

"How's it going Pi?" Red asked as he walked over to feed the mouse. He plopped his bag onto the ground next to his desk and pulled out a binder labeled "Homework". They were studying Russia in school, and he had to write a paper about why Russia couldn't access all of its natural resources. But procrastination got the better of him. Turning on his laptop, he opened Google and scrolled his Tumblr. His drawings were very popular. Sketches of Pikachu, shadings of favorite anime characters, and drawings of Pallet Town, they all received hundreds of likes every day. After posting his newest drawing of the oak tree in his neighborhood, Red turned off his computer and started his dreaded homework.

\\\(O.o)/

"_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time…" _Red's alarm started playing. Hastily turning off the song, Red slowly climbed out of bed and trudged to the sink. After washing his pale face, brushing his teeth, and combing – and failing miserably – his obsidian hair, Red opened his closet to find the clothes he would wear that day. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red T with a skull on it, and a black leather sleeveless hoodie. He walked down to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of Special K. His mom had already gone to work since she wakes up at five, an hour earlier than Red. He gathered his stuff and started to head out the door when he remembered he forgot something. Racing back into the house, he grabbed his Beats by Dr. Dre headphones along with his iPhone. Finally ready, he locked the house door, put his playlist on shuffle, and started walking to school.

\\\(O.o)/

Green

Green stared out the window of his car as he drove to school. He was bored. That was it. He was completely and utterly bored. He was Green Oak, dammit! Grandson of Professor Oak, the world famous zoologist. He was the king of the school, ace of the class, the guy that girls – and some boys – would swoon over! He was the man that teachers would ask for help to teach the class, the guy invited to every party. He was the boy that people kissed the ground he walked on. He was the guy you would want on your team, and he was also the guy that was accepted into every college he applied to. So why was he bored? What was missing?

Green snapped out of his trance as he pulled to a stop in the school parking lot. Stepping out, he immediately received a chorus of 'Hi's from the girls that walked by. He smiled and headed for the school. Pallet High, the last school he would go to before running off to university.

"Hey man!" a quiet voice called out to him. Turning around to see who it was, Green smiled when he saw it was X, his best friend. X was the son of two of the most famous people in Kalos. He moved to a small town like Pallet Town, far away in Kanto, to escape the paparazzi. After a traumatic experience with them when he was a kid, X did his best to avoid them. But even here in Pallet Town, he was a well-known guy. His good looks didn't stop him either. His ocean blue eyes and pitch black hair made him look like a model. Which he almost, kinda, unofficially, not-really was. He quickly rose in popularity and became friends with Green. They made the Royal Duo. The two most popular guys in school.

"Hey dude," Green said. "What's up?"

"The sky," X snickered. "Guess what? I heard Blue was gonna ask you out. Has she done it yet?" Green cringed. Blue was the biggest bitch at school. She was the queen of the so called 'Popular Group' and ruled the school with fear. Although she continuingly pushed herself up to Green, he rejected her time and time again. Green was a – fairly – nice guy, and he had seen the way she treated others. People like that definitely weren't his type.

"Ugh! You know how much I hate her. No, she hasn't done it yet. And a good thing too! You know me. The statistical probability of me genuinely liking someone is as high as that farmer girl asking you out." X blushed. Ever since he moved here – three years ago – he has had a major crush on Y. A poor farmer girl from a family that could barely tie their ends together. Her golden honey hair and stormy grey eyes gave off a fierce aura. Yet, she was one of the shyest girls at school. She was almost invisible. And surprisingly, X couldn't find the courage to ask her out. She made his knees weak with her sweet voice. And when she showed of her strength in gym, X tried his best to keep his thoughts clean.

"Whatever," X said. They started walking towards homeroom when Red let out an "Oomph!" He had bumped into a black haired boy while he was distracted, and was now sprawled on the floor looking slightly confused at what just happened. Recovering quickly, he stood up and held out his hand to help the boy up.

"Sorry. My bad. I wasn't looking." Red smiled his angelic smile as he apologized. Not taking the hand, the black haired boy adjusted his headphones and muttered a 'whatever' before walking off without a glance.

"Weird emo kids," X muttered under his breath.

"Hypocrite!"

"I'm not emo! Do you see me wearing black every day?"

"Whatever." And with that, they both walked to homeroom. Making it in just in time before the bell rang.

* * *

**How'd you like that? Let me know if you want the story to continue. (O.o)**


	2. Don't Touch My Headphones

I **don't own Pokemon or "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Beats by Dr. Dre**

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 2: Don't Touch My Headphones**

Red

"_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come,_

_This is my kingdom come"_

Music softly played into his headphones as Red stared at a wall. Someone was talking in the background, but Red wasn't listening. He was thinking about what he would draw today. Probably Pikachu. Invested in deep thought, Red didn't notice the boy standing right behind him until he felt a warm finger push his headphones onto his neck.

"Oy!" the boy said. "Pay attention!" Two thoughts ran through Red's head as the boy went about ranting on why people should listen to the 'oh so important' thing he had to say. 1) He recognized the boy. He was Green Oak. The class representative. Or more widely known as, the bigger half of the Royal Duo. His forest green eyes flared as he grew angrier by the second. Light brown hair was swept to the side. His arms were flailing around as he fumed at Red. 2) This boy touched MY headphones. He touched MY FREAKING BEATS! The rule was that no one bothered Red, and Red bothered no one. But it seemed like _someone_ didn't know the rule. Red glared his blood red eyes at Green, but said nothing. There was no need to. He didn't want to start a fight. His lips curled into a smirk when he saw Green flinch. Yawning, he put his Beats back on and leaned back into his chair. Whatever Green had to say was already said, and it didn't look like he wanted to repeat it. "HEY! Are you even listening to me?" the boy exclaimed. And then Green did the unthinkable. He reached out and yanked Red's headphones off. Now this was crossing the line. Standing up, Red growled at Green.

"Give those back," Red said. His eyes flared. His obsidian bangs fell onto his forehead as he took a step forward. His hair deeply contrasted his pale face. "Give them back," he repeated. His tone was icy and dangerous. It was no surprise when Green's face quickly changed from anger to fear. But before anything else could happen, the bell rang, making them both jump. Students filed into the hallways as they went to their first period. Green sighed. Giving the headphones back, he turned around and left the classroom, his buddy X tailing behind him. Knowing he won the battle, Red put his headphones on and turned on the next song. Disgusted that another person had touched his Beats, he gathered his stuff and went on to his first hour.

\\\(O.o)/

Green

Green was mad. At himself, and that boy. Who does he think he is? Yawning at his face. Not even listening as he explained how the year was gonna go for the seniors. The nerve. But Green shivered as he remembered the glare he got from the boy. Those piercing eyes hit at him like that iceberg that hit the Titanic. Green was also mad at himself. Mad because he lost his cool. Mad because he overreacted. So what if the kid hadn't heard him. But his perfectionist side had taken over.

"I didn't know _he _was in our homeroom. Did you?" asked X.

"What?" Green said.

"That guy you were yelling at. He's the same guy you bumped into before. Boy, he must hate you now. Do you know him?"

"I don't," Green said with a distant voice. He knew everyone in their grade, so how come he never noticed that boy before? How did he miss him, even when they're in the same homeroom.

"Weird. I thought you knew everyone."

"Shut up. Maybe he just moved here. I better apologize. I mean, I can't have him thinking bad about me before he even knows me."

"Whatever. You just don't want your image ruined." Splitting ways, they went to their different first periods.

\\\(O.o)/

Lunch time came after third period. Green's table was always the fullest. Everyone wanted to sit next to the Royal Duo. As soon as he sat down, Green was mobbed with questions of his day and such. He smiled and went through them quickly, knowing he had to do something before lunch ended, he excused himself and went to find the boy with bloody eyes. Wandering the cafeteria, he finally caught a glimpse of the red headphones he had seen during homeroom. Walking over there, he saw the boy sitting in the very corner of the cafeteria eating his lunch while listening to music. A girl – Yellow if he remembered correctly – was talking to him. He nodded once and returned to his food. Yellow smiled and walked away, obviously pleased with something. Strolling closer to him, Green once again pushed the headphones off the boy's ears. What he heard greatly surprised him. A low growl came from the boy as he turned around to face Green. Glaring coldly with his bloody red eyes, the boy spoke with an icy tone.

"What do you want?" Green took a step back. He hadn't expected such a cold response. Stretching out his hand, Green said,

"Hi, my name's Green. I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you in homeroom."

"I know who you are," the boy snapped. "If you're gonna apologize, at least do it right. Don't touch my headphones." Again, Green was surprised by his ferociousness.

"Hehe, sorry about that. You must be new here, I don't think I've seen you around." Green smiled. At least he would be friendly, even if the boy wasn't friendly back.

The boy glared crossly and snorted, "Yes you have. Check your yearbook. I've been going to this district as long as you have." And with that, he rose and walked away. Green stood there dumbfounded. He's lived here his entire life, does that mean he _never _noticed that boy. How could that be? Green heard snickering behind him. Turning around he saw X holding a hand over his mouth to mimic a look of shock.

"REJECTED!" X hollered, doubling over in laughter. "I don't think I've ever seen you fail that badly! Great job apologizing!"

"STFU, X" Green said. "What do I do now? I don't even know him, but apparently he's been living here as long as me!"

"Really? Jeez, that just makes things better."

"Shut up"

School after lunch went by unnoticeably. Green had many things on his mind, but most importantly, he had yearbooks to check. As soon as sixth period ended, he and X headed home to dig up the books from previous years.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where this is going. I kinda wanted to incorporate the idea of invisible!Red by having Green not notice him his whole life. Didn't that turn out just peachy? Next chapter will have Green looking through previous yearbooks and finding more about Red. (O.o)**


	3. Familiar Faces

**I apologize for the wait. Writers Block is a terrible thing. Along with procrastination. **

**I don't own Pokemon or Death Note. Although I'd probably be the happiest person in the world if I did.**

* * *

**Beats by Dr. Dre**

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

Green

"Remind me _again _why we have to look for this kid in these things," X whined. Setting a book down, he fell to the ground in an exaggerated faint. Right after school they had headed to Green's house. Green's grandfather collected every book he could get his hands on, which included Green's yearbooks. But of course, that means that there were thousands of books in the home. Finding the yearbooks was proving to be a harder task than expected. They had been searching for hours but with no luck. It didn't help that the house was humongous and the books were organized in no specific order. Wherever there was room in the home, there were books. The only places clear of clutter were the kitchen, Green's room, and the bathrooms.

"Quit your whining," Green said. "C'mon, let's go check the attic."

"But it's hot and stuffy up there. I'll _die_!"

"And I'll attend your funeral. _Let's go._" Grumbling under his breath, X followed Green to the attic. Green turned on the light and X gasped in alarm. There were books everywhere! Every wall, every corner, was covered in stacks and heaps of books. A wave of nausea rolled over both of them as they walked towards a stack and started looking through. "Yes, yes, yes! I found them!" Green hollered. He pointed to an array of twelve books. The first six were a colorful bunch, the next three were different shades of blue, and the last three were black. They were neatly stacked in the corner with a sign "Green's Yearbooks" next to them. Pulling the top on off, Green opened it and turned to the 11th grade pages. He saw the familiar faces of Blue, X, Gold, Y, Silver, and others. Skimming through, he stopped when he saw a picture with the familiar obsidian hair. Gazing closely, he focused on the red eyes. Even in a photograph they seemed to radiate a sort of hatred. Glancing down, Green looked the name of the boy. _"Red Ketchum" _he read. X glanced at him.

"So, he did go to our school?" X asked.

"I think so." Green then took the very bottom book, his kindergarten year. Opening it, he turned to the very beginning of the book. There he was again. _Red Ketchum_. He looked exactly like his older self. His eyes bore into Green's. Green looked at X, "Dude, he was in my kindergarten class."

"Seriously? Are you sure you're not, like, blind or something? How could you not notice him? Dude, he's been to your school for 13 years, and _now _you notice him?"

"Hypocrite! Did you notice him since you've moved here?"

"You use that word too much."

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." X muttered. Grabbing a few of the yearbooks, they both headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was almost dinnertime so X had to head home. Late into the night, Green lay in his bed and stared at the pictures of Red. The boy was intriguing. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was almost one. Turning off his bedside lamp, Green tried to sleep for the five hours he had left before it was time for him to wake up for school again tomorrow.

\\\(O.o)/

Red

Meanwhile, after the lunch incident, Red went to the bathroom. Washing his face he thought, _Stupid arrogant pricks. Acting as if he never knew me. He touched my headphones, and then he just goes and apologizes without an ounce of guilt on his face. Well then._ Walking out of the bathroom, the bell rang and Red went to his classes. He was a smart kid, a straight-A student. But because of his invisible yet haunting aura, he barely got any praise. Red was fine with that. He didn't want any unwanted attention.

\\\(O.o)/

Red hummed along as he walked home. The quiet autumn wind gave him space to think. As he opened the side door to his house, he was greeted with silence. Dumping his messenger bag on the floor, Red walked to his room. It was Tuesday, but surprisingly, he had barely any homework. Just a few math problems and he would be done. Figuring it was better to get rid of the work now, Red did his homework. Once he was done, he stood up and walked over to Pikachu's cage. The mouse was peacefully asleep. Red sat down next to the cage and grabbed his sketch book. With him sleeping, it was much easier to draw Pikachu than it was when he was awake. As Red finished his drawing, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Opening his laptop, he uploaded the sketch to Tumblr.

A low grumbling sound came from below. _Must be the garage door, _Red thought. His mom was home. Going downstairs, he helped her make dinner. It was fairly quiet with few words of conversation. After dinner, Red went back up to his room and got into bed. Pulling out his phone, he opened YouTube and watched the next episode of "Death Note". He liked the anime, alot. He totally got Raito's feelings towards criminals. Although, Red wouldn't turn to killing, he totally understood why Raito did what he did. And L, too. L was awesome beyond words. Engrossed in the episode, Red didn't notice the time. Finally glancing at his clock, he saw it was almost one. Turning off his phone, he went to sleep. Hopefully he could catch some rest in the five hours he had left.

* * *

**Hehe, I almost flipped when I realized that Red would love Death Note. I think it's perfect. Don't you? I'll try to post the next chapter soon. (O.o)**

**Props to you if you got my _alot _reference. xD **


	4. A Confronting Rejection

**I don't own Pokemon or Maroon 5. :b**

* * *

**Beats by Dr. Dre**

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 4: A Confronting Rejection**

Green

_Beep, beep, beep, be-!_

The demonic alarm clock suddenly stopped as a hand reached out and violently pulled its cord out of the socket. Although staying up late seemed like a good idea yesterday, Green didn't agree with the decision now. His forest green eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his hair was a mess, sticking out in spikes all over the place. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tried to comb his hair. Once satisfied with his head, Green picked out his clothes for the day. Standing in front of his dresser, he silently dosed off before suddenly jerking awake. Putting on a pair of beige cargo pants and a black hoodie, Green trudged downstairs half asleep.

"Good morning, Green," Green's grandfather called from the kitchen.

"That's an oxymoron," Green grumbled as he pulled the cereal out of the cupboard.

"Well someone's a grouch. No sleep?"

"Barely"

"Well, hurry up, because you're running late."

"Shit," Green gasped as he looked at the time.

"Language young man," his grandfather scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Green ran out the door. Forget breakfast, he had a perfect attendance record to uphold. Jumping into his car, he drove to school.

\\\(O.o)/

Red

Music played in the background as Red brushed his teeth. He almost always played music in the mornings because it kept him awake. He wasn't especially tired though. It wasn't the first time he had less than six hours of sleep, so Red was pretty used to it. He put on a pair of jeans, a black T, and his favorite red jacket. He fed Pikachu, and made his way downstairs. The sun wasn't even up yet. The kitchen was dark, but Red didn't bother turning the lights on. He knew the whole place by heart. It wasn't a big house – two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room – but it was enough for just Red and his mom. One of the bad things of going to school so early is that his taste buds were still sleeping. His cereal had no taste in his mouth. Putting his finished bowl away, Red looked at the clock. He was finished earlier than usual. Deciding that he would just walk slower, Red grabbed his stuff for school and headed out.

\\\(O.o)/

October wind blew gently throughout Pallet Town. Red walked his usual route to school, stopping only at The Miltank for a cup of hot chocolate. Lots of kids stopped there in the mornings since it was virtually impossible to stay awake during the day without drinking something in the morning. Maroon 5 played into Red's ears as he walked. It was his favorite band. Silently humming along, Red made his way to Pallet High.

"Red! Hey, Red!" a high pitch voice called out as Red approached the school. Already knowing who it was, Red turned around and lowered his headphones.

"Hi, Yellow," he said. Yellow was the only person he let himself get somewhat close to. She was too innocent to be bad. She wasn't a friend, but she was the closest thing he had to one. She smiled when she saw that Red noticed her.

"Hi! What's up? I'm great. How are you?" she said. Red winced at her loud voice.

"Jeez, Yellow. How can you be so hyper in the mornings? It's only seven."

"Hehe, sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing." Her smile faltered a little at that.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Yep, Yellow was nice. But she had _way_ too much energy.

\\\(O.o)/

Red dropped his stuff off at his locker. It was well organized with pretty much nothing in it except his bag, textbooks, and other regular school stuff. He was just about to walk away when something bumped into him.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going creep!" the said something said. Looking up, Red saw that it was Blue that had run into him. _Great, it just had to be her_, Red thought. Staying silent, he started to get up to leave. "At least apologize!" she almost shouted. Red looked at her in distaste, got up, and started walking away. There was nothing he wanted to say to her. But, he didn't get too far before he was stopped by her two *cough* minions *cough*. "_Apologize,_" she growled.

"Jeez Blue, let him go. I mean, you're the one who bumped into him. Too busy loving herself to notice, I think," said a confident voice from behind, a familiar voice. _Great, not him too._ While the minions were distracted, Red broke free from their grip and slipped away. Green flashed him his 'you owe me now' smile and turned to say something to Blue. Knowing there was no need for him to stick around, Red put on his Beats and walked away to his homeroom.

Green

He hated Blue so much. She was a nuisance. He was already super tired, and then she has to go and pick on random people. This time it was that Red kid. He didn't even get a chance to say hi. _Stupid, he's in my homeroom. I'll just say hi then._ Green wandered the hallways until it was time for homeroom. X was already sitting in his usual seat, doodling on a piece of paper. The desk right next to it was empty. Sitting down he looked at X. "What's up?"

"Dude, where the hell were you? I was looking all over, and then Blue storms up to me all mad at you and stuff. What did you do? Touch her hair?"

"No, she was bitching at Red. I just told her off."

"So you're protecting him now?"

"What? No! You know I hate Blue."

"Right," smirking at his defeat, X turned away from Green and continued at his work. "Dude, you're popular, right? People like you"

"Yeah… What's your point?"

"A hundred bucks. I bet you a hundred bucks that you can't get Devil Red over there to like you." X pointed his finger at Red, who was sitting in the back corner of the class. He was listening to something by the looks of it. Although he was looking at the wall, it still felt like he was freezing everyone around him. But Green's cocky attitude prevailed.

"How long?"

"I'll give you until Spring Break."

"A bit confident aren't we?"

"Hypocrite," X smirked.

"That's my word! _Fine._" They shook hands. He was bored anyway. There was basically nothing to do for seniors. He didn't even understand why they had a 12th grade. All your applications were already sent out by 11th grade. Why the extra year?

Green walked over to where Red was sitting,"Hey, are you okay? Blue's a real bitch isn't she?" Red looked up at him from his seat. Glaring at the person who would dare interrupt his peace. But Green payed him no mind, he kept on talking. "So I checked the yearbook like you said, sorry about that. Red's the name? You were in Mrs. Jynx's class for kindergarten, weren't you? That was my class, hehe. I guess you don't stand out. We- HEY! Do you even hear me?"Green noticed that Red was staring into space, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. You don't have to be friendly, but you sure can't just ignore Green Oak. With his finger, Green tipped Red's headphones down. "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." Red looked up to meet Green's eyes. His eyes flashed a dangerous hue that looked a little too much like blood for Green's liking. "Do you want to dig your own grave?" he said, his voice low. Dark bangs fell down to conceal some of his eyes, but not enough to stop the paralyzing gaze that Red pointed at Green.

"Umm…" for once, Green was at a loss of words. "I just think we started off wrong. Do you think you could at least let me be friendly?"

"If you want to be friendly, stop touching my stuff," Red growled.

"I wouldn't touch your stuff if you would just listen to me."

"Then I guess we have a paradox." Pushing his Beats back up, Red sat back into his seat and closed his eyes, those piercing red eyes that haunted Green in his sleep. Feeling he wasn't welcome anymore, Green walked away in defeat.

"Ka-ching," X laughed as Green sat down.

"Fuck off," he muttered as realization hit him straight into his face. He'd just been rejected big time. There's no way he was gonna win now. The bell rang. Standing up, he put his best mask on. Smiling a fake smile, Green made his way to his first period.

* * *

**I really am bad at writing anger. Just not my thing. I also think that writers block is contagious. Sorry if Green seems a bit OOC. He doesn't take losing well. I probably will update in about a week or something. (O.o)**


End file.
